


A Different Kind of Trust Game

by zeerogue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Impact Play, M/M, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: No longer able to play volleyball together, Bokuto and Akaashi have developed a different type of play that gives them the same satisfaction.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so I wrote a birthday present.

**A Different Kind of Trust Game**

**(BokuAka BDSM Oneshot)**

**By: ZeeRogue**

Meeting up with Bokuto had become increasingly hard since the older man went pro. Akaashi's relationship with his boyfriend had started after his graduation. Akaashi had grown used to missing Bokuto's eccentric behavior between busy classes and learning how to be an adult. However, Akaashi always knew where Bokuto was and could find him when the silent pining got to him. Now, their dates mostly consisted of quick weekends where Bokuto spent the whole time either romancing Akaashi with elaborate dates or cuddling together on the couch in one of their apartments. And the sex was slow and sensual as if Bokuto needed Akaashi to know he still treasured his lover.

Akaashi liked those weekends. He played his part well taking all Bokuto would give him. However, he and Bokuto knew it was the long vacations they needed the most.

The trust Bokuto had in Akaashi when he was the man's setter was what Akaashi missed. He found that trust again when he could have Bokuto strewn up like this: wrists cuffed and hooked to the ceiling in Akaashi's bedroom. Bokuto was naked save for those long knee pads that became his volleyball career's signature look. His muscles strained and quivered. It brought Akaashi's attention to the tan lines his boyfriend had gained during his recent summer camp. Akaashi loved the view from where he sat kneeling between Bokuto's shaking legs. He was still in his work suit with Bokuto's dick spreading his lips wide as he sucked on it. He watched every bead of sweat roll down the hard lines of Bokuto’s body as his boyfriend tried to control himself.

“K-Keiji, please. I need to cum,” Bokuto begged looking down at Akaashi.

Akaashi hummed around Bokuto's cock then slowly pulled off. He replaced the sensation with his hand, twisting and stroking around the base. He looked up at Bokuto, keeping his expression calm.

“Don't,” he commanded and leaned in to lick away the precum spilling from Bokuto's tip. “If you do, I'll punish you.”

A glint of excitement lit up Bokuto's eyes. He tried to hide it behind a grin. “You're so pretty down there, Keiji and I can't even touch you. I know how much you like the taste of my dick, but I can't last much longer.”

Akaashi gave Bokuto a sharp look. He leaned in and took only the tip in his mouth, sucking it. He moved his hand to Bokuto's balls and squeezed them with sharpened nails he'd grown out since quitting volleyball. The pressure was just enough to make Bokuto groan. The way the pain and pleasure made Bokuto's thighs and abs flex was beautiful.

“You're...drooling,” Bokuto teased through gritted teeth.

“Don't be a brat,” Akaashi said before taking Bokuto's length back in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

Akaashi closed his eyes but still felt himself flush at the sensation. Practice and patience got him here and it would continue to take him where he wanted to be. Akaashi held onto Bokuto's thighs, nails digging in until Bokuto hissed. He began to move his head in slow drawls making sure he could feel the tip every time. His throat would be sore tomorrow, but there would be an even exchange before he was done with Bokuto.

“Ah..K-Keiji...at the back of your throat yet you still...can't take it all,” Bokuto goaded.

Akaashi's brows furrowed. Bokuto knew what would happen if he challenged Akaashi. Still, Akaashi fell into Bokuto's trap and tried to take the cock in further. He managed not to gag, at least at first. The chains of Bokuto's cuffs rattled as an orgasm shook Bokuto's body. Akaashi pulled off the moment he felt the cum in his mouth and closed his eyes as the rest of it sprayed across his face.

Akaashi blinked and opened his eyes. He stared up at Bokuto. The man was relaxed, most of his weight held up by the chain attached to his cuffs. He looked down at Akaashi with half lidded eyes and a grin that wavered as he took in deep breaths through his nose. Akaashi was reminded of heroes like Prometheus and Heracles, and Samson, strong and bound, but proud. His boyfriend definitely had the body of such a man. A body he was trusting Akaashi to wreck.

“You should see yourself, Keiji. You're covered in cum, but it looks like you want more.”

Akaashi looked away and focused on admiring the softened organ in front of him, only smaller by a fraction. He licked his lips tasting Bokuto's cum on his tongue and feeling the warmth of more drying on his cheeks and chin. Bokuto wasn't wrong. Still, Akaashi wanted something different. He wanted that same power he felt in his fingertips when he tossed a ball and watched Bokuto spike it down on the other team's court.

“You disobeyed me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said.

“Oh, are you mad?”

Akaashi ignored Bokuto's teasing and reached for the tops of his knee pads. He slipped the tips of his fingers beneath the fabric and teased the skin there. “You're going to be punished now.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto's eyes full of nothing but trust and a soft smile on his lips. He reddened at the look, his heart pounding faster . He swallowed hard. Then, Akaashi stripped Bokuto of his knee pads.

Bokuto shivered.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he stood. His knees hurt from kneeling and it was hard to get up in one fluid motion, but his boyfriend's eyes stayed on his face, pupils blown with interest. “I'm going to punish you now. You have to say 'don't toss' if it gets to be too much.”

“I trust you,” Bokuto agreed. He did. There had only been once at the very beginning when Bokuto had ever uttered those words. Akaashi had always taken precautions.

Akaashi gave him a small smile and began to remove his suit tie. He moved behind Bokuto and used the bed to climb up so he could easily wrap his tie around Bokuto's eyes. His boyfriend wiggled and whined.

“Keiji~~~, but I want to see you.”

Akaashi leaned forward and whispered in Bokuto's ear, “This is your punishment.”

Akaashi tightened the makeshift blindfold then let his hand run along Bokuto's tensed shoulder blades and his back. His touch got lighter the lower they went, only the tips of his nails grazing Bokuto's ass. He moved them back up and unhooked Bokuto from the ceiling. Bokuto rolled his shoulders and neck working out the kinks in his muscles after being hung up for so long. Akaashi watched his muscles move as he sat on the bed, let his eyes get a course full of his boyfriend as Bokuto stood there and waited for Akaashi's command just as he waited for Akaashi's sets.

After a moment, Akaashi stood. He wiped his face with his sleeve. Akaashi walked in front of Bokuto again and reached out for his tied wrists. He held them down against Bokuto's stomach and pushed the man back against the bed until he fell onto it.

“Get into position, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi commanded.

“Yes Keiji,” Bokuto replied and scooted up to the headboard where piles of pillows were rested for him to lean against.

A moment went by while Bokuto just sat.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi urged.

Bokuto lifted his arms and waited.

“Very good,” Akaashi said and earned a smile from his boyfriend.

Akaashi walked slowly towards the headboard removing his blazer. He tossed it to the side then roughly grabbed onto Bokuto's wrists yanking them just a little higher. Bokuto let out a surprised sound and arched his back as Akaashi restrained his arms once more to a hook above his head. Akaashi shook the restraints to make sure they were still secure then waited for Bokuto to test it out. His boyfriend tugged. His muscles flexed. Akaashi bit back a moan. He always wondered if Bokuto tried a bit harder could he actually break free. He had when their toys had been cheaper. He had and then devoured Akaashi for all he was worth.

And to Bokuto, that was a lot. 

With a shiver, Akaashi reached out and trailed a finger down Bokuto's arm then up along his face. He outlined Bokuto's jaw where a bit of hair had grown in then cupped it. Akaashi leaned over. He let his lips graze each of Bokuto's eyes above the blindfolds. The soft gasp of breath leaving the man's lips tasted sweet as Akaashi ghosted his lips down his cheek and throat. He watched Bokuto swallow, watched him part his lips and lick them. He stayed so still, just waiting, but Akaashi could feel the minute vibrations of his nerves as excitement built within him.

Akaashi waited.

“K-”

Akaashi kissed away Bokuto's words. It was barely a kiss, more tongue than anything as he slipped it between his boyfriend's lips. Immediately, Bokuto tried to take charge of the kiss. He was a good kisser. A dangerous kisser, but with just a little insistence from Akaashi, Bokuto backed off. Akaashi left him gasping for breath and grinning.

Bokuto always made it so obvious he was enjoying his torture.

Tapping Bokuto's lips with his thumb, Akaashi smiled. He let his fingers wander again, down Bokuto's neck pressing into it just slightly. He tapped them along Bokuto's collarbone like he was playing the piano. The underside of each pectoral Akaashi traced and let his sharpened thumbnail tease Bokuto's nipple as he passed. Then he reached Bokuto's abs where he spread his full hand and pressed getting a soft groan.

“Do you want it lower, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

“Yes, Keiji.”

“What do you want lower? My hand?” And Akaashi teased the curled hair that led from Bokuto's belly down to his interested length.

A low sound escaped Bokuto and his body gave a slight tremor. “N-no, your attention.”

“Where do you want my attention, Bokuto-san? Your dick? Your cock? Doesn't it still feel the warmth of my mouth? Where?”

Bokuto shook his head. “Your mouth felt so good. I want...I want your attention where no one else can see.”

Akaashi ghosted his fingers over Bokuto's hip and hovered his hands over Bokuto's lap waiting. “Where, Bokuto-san?”

“My thighs Keiji.”

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's right thigh with a rough hand and kneaded it. “This? You want me to touch you here? I have to punish you, Bokuto-san. That's the kind of attention you'll get.”

“Yes, yes any attention. I want your attention there,” Bokuto agreed eagerly.

“Good,” Akaashi said and rubbed Bokuto's thigh up and down before suddenly shifting on the bed. He grabbed both of Bokuto's legs and pushed them apart. “Keep them spread for me.”

A cut off sound escaped Bokuto's lips and he threw his head back. Akaashi watched as his boyfriend stilled his body, but got into position with his legs spread wide. He patted Bokuto's knee before removing himself from the bed and going to his closet.

Akaashi took a deep breath before opening the door. At first glance, his closet looked like any other young businessman's living on their own except for the small portion of Bokuto's things that kept getting left behind and the very expensive look leather trunk in the corner. Akaashi knelt down and flicked it open staring down at the assortment of toys he and his boyfriend had collected over the years. At the very top was a bag of gloves. He chose a single soft black leather one that only covered the upper half of his hand and slipped it onto his left hand. With his right hand, he dug around until his hand gripped tightly onto something that felt sturdy and familiar. Akaashi slowly pulled out a riding crop.

This one had been expensive, Akaashi remembered, but it was the exact amount of sturdy Akaashi liked with a small tip at the end. And it left marks that lasted a satisfactory amount of time depending on the mood. Securing the riding crop on his right wrist, Akkashi closed the trunk and moved back to the bed.

Bokuto sat silently on Akaashi's dark colored sheets. He still had his legs spread, still kept his arms up. Akaashi knelt on the bed then crawled up between his boyfriend's legs. He knew Bokuto could feel him shifting, but still the man stayed still, breaths slow and even. Akaashi took in his form, every curve of his muscle along his body. He wanted to feel that body against his own, but more than that, he wanted to watch it quake.

Akaashi laid his gloved hand on Bokuto's left knee. Immediately, Bokuto became alert, nipples hardening just at the touch. Akaashi began to rub his hand down Bokuto's thigh, then back up occasionally squeezing it. He paid particular attention to the inside and made sure not to get too close to his boyfriend's growing interest. It grew hard anyways, curling up towards his abs. Smirking, Akaashi removed his hand.

Steadying himself, Akaashi leaned back and gripped the crop firmly in his right hand. He slowly grazed it up Bokuto's thigh then swirled the tip on a sweet spot on his knee. Bokuto let out a grunt, but kept his mouth closed.

“That's right, Bokuto-san. No speaking during punishments,” Akaashi said and pulled back his crop before snapping it down on Bokuto's thigh.

Bokuto jerked on the bed, chains on his wrists rattling. He bit his lips and let air out through his nose.

“Is it difficult, Bokuto-san? It's been a while since you've been punished,” Akaashi said and ran his gloved hand just around the reddened area. “You've been gone so long, even the kiss marks have disappeared. Take your punishment well and I'll replace those, too.”

A soft sigh escaped Bokuto's lips. Akaashi rubbed his gloved hand up and down Bokuto's thigh, warming it up once more before moving back. Bokuto grew still.

Akaashi brought the crop down harder. Bokuto's thigh jiggled at the impact then hardened as his muscles flexed. He let out a muffled sound, cutting it off with a deep breath. Akaashi waited for Bokuto to let out his breath before he brought down the crop again. The chains rattled. Once more. Bokuto's hips lifted off the bed and Akaashi watched as a drop of precum fell onto his stomach.

“Bokuto-san, you're doing well. You enjoy this punishment,” Akaashi said as he rubbed Bokuto's thigh again with his gloved hand. “Or do you just enjoy my attention?”

Bokuto whined. Akaashi could almost hear the bit back sound of his name that was supposed to accompany it. He pressed lightly against one of the marks.

“I see. You have been away for so long after all. That doesn't mean you get to act up.”

Akaashi brought the crop down once more then immediately shifted on the bed. He stared at Bokuto's untouched thigh. It was shaking.

With his gloved hand, Akaashi held Bokuto's thigh still and leaned in to kiss and nip at the skin there. He licked his tongue up a vein to Bokuto's knee then bit it and glanced to see how his boyfriend was doing. Bokuto was still hard, still breathing, still silent. His dick was bright with arousal and Akaashi’s own ass clenched looking at it.

“Don't cum, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi ordered then moved away again.

Bokuto shifted on the bed, but immediately went back to laying in wait. Akaashi didn't make Bokuto wait long. He snapped the crop three times right after the other before he stopped and rubbed his boyfriend's thigh again. He was shaking, dick leaking. He was even drooling. As Bokuto went to take a deep breath, Akaashi let loose one last snap of the crop against Bokuto's thigh, the hardest yet.

Bokuto yelped and arched. His toes curled. He let out a shaky hum, but his dick was still hard. Akaashi reached out for it with his crop and lightly grazed it up to Bokuto's tip.

“Did that hurt, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto nodded.

Akaashi moved the crop up Bokuto's stomach and chest to tease a nipple with it. “Did it feel good?”

Bokuto nodded again.

Finally, Akaashi moved the crop up to Bokuto's lips. “Did you learn your lesson?”

Bokuto kissed the crop.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. Of course he didn't, he wanted the punishment after all.

Akaashi pulled the crop away and grabbed Bokuto's face with his gloved hand. He nipped at his boyfriend's lips for a few moments until Bokuto was trying to follow him to deepen the kiss. He tutted and reached out for the tie around Bokuto's eyes. Slowly, he pulled it off.

“Keep your eyes closed, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi demanded.

Bokuto's eyelashes fluttered, but he kept his eyes shut. Akaashi watched Bokuto's face as he slid back off the bed. He dropped the crop lightly to the floor, but kept his glove on. While watching Bokuto's eyes, he slowly began to unbutton his shirt letting it slide off and onto the floor. Then he went for his pants and they fell off along with his underwear, pooling at his feet. Akaashi leaned forward, the pressure of the bed alerting Bokuto to his movements. He whispered something that Akaashi didn't catch so he chose to ignore it as he reached behind himself.

It was not surprising to Akaashi that the first time he'd had sex with Bokuto, he had a hard time walking for some days following. He had always known Bokuto was big. He’d seen him in the changing rooms in school. Since that time, Bokuto had become incredibly good at preparing Akaashi. Sometimes that was all Bokuto did. During these plays, though, Akaashi was in control. It wasn't quite as fun to prepare himself, but he had found a way of making it exciting. Slowly, Akaashi pulled a plug from between his asscheeks. It was girthy and longer than most, but it did the trick of loosening Akaashi up after wearing it all day at work. It made a wet pop as Akaashi pulled it out and he watched Bokuto perk up in interest, but he didn't open his eyes. Akaashi grinned.

Never had Akaashi told Bokuto about how he prepared. That was part of the excitement. Akaashi dropped the plug on the floor and reached back again with his fingers checking that his prep work was good. He even grazed a finger against his prostate just to watch Bokuto struggle not to open his eyes when Akaashi moaned.

Akaashi lifted a knee onto the bed. Slowly, he began to crawl between his boyfriend's splayed legs. He leaned down, let his breath hit the red lines on Bokuto's thighs, then continued until he was straddling Bokuto's hips. Akaashi stared down at the man. There was so much power in him. When Akaashi could make a game, he found himself aroused just by the sound of Bokuto slamming a volleyball on the other team's court. It had been arousing even in high school. But here he lay, this powerful man, at Akaashi's mercy.

Akaashi stroked his dick as he stared at Bokuto's face.

“K--” Bokuto cut himself off.

“You can call out for me now, but only that. Nod if you understand.”

Bokuto did.

“Don't open your eyes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi reminded him and he turned to face away from Bokuto as he finally situated himself over his boyfriend's cock.

Sliding his gloved hand up Bokuto's shaft, Akaashi held it in place. After a moment, he lowered himself. The initial breach always took some finessing, but then stretched Akaashi open in a smooth motion as he moved down. He bottomed out with a sigh of relief.

“Bokuto-san, close your legs. Lay them flat and lock them together. I don't want you to even move your hips,” Akaashi commanded.

Bokuto obeyed. The movement did jostle his dick inside Akaashi, hitting against his prostate, but it was a welcome feeling. Akaashi leaned forward holding onto Bokuto's reddened thighs once his boyfriend was in place. He swiveled his hips then pulled up sliding Bokuto's dick halfway out before going back down almost to the hilt in a slow motion.

“K-Keiji,” Bokuto moaned.

Akaashi chuckled and moved again, starting up a moderate rhythm. He'd kept himself wet all day just in order to take Bokuto easily, but there was still the friction of skin against skin made easier with the warmth of Bokuto's precum building up inside him. He wanted more than that inside him. It would be fine. They would both need a long cleaning session after this.

Looking down, Akaashi was met with Bokuto's marked up thighs again. He reached forward and stroked them before digging his fingers in. One thigh took the pressure of his sharpened nails, the other, the comfort of his leather glove. He felt Bokuto's hips move and started to quicken his pace on the man's dick.

“Ah, Keiji, mnhh,” Bokuto moaned, whispering words too quiet for Akaashi to hear, but he could imagine them.

Bokuto praising him for how beautiful he was riding his dick. Bokuto saying how amazing it was that only his dick could do this to Akaashi. Bokuto, Bokuto, Bokuto.

Akaashi dug his fingers in harder. He refocused on riding Bokuto. He wiggled so Bokuto was hitting right against his prostate. His own dick was hard and wet hitting his stomach. He could feel Bokuto's thighs tremble in his hold and licked his lips.

Yes.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

Akaashi hadn't noticed he'd closed his eyes until he heard a gasp from behind him. Immediately, he stopped and turned his head. He couldn't focus right away, his mind fuzzy and breathing labored. Squinting his eyes he looked Bokuto over. He was laying still, but there was something guilty about his expression.

“Did you peak?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto shook his head.

“Really?” Akaashi raised his brow. “That's a lie.”

In a quick movement, Akaashi pulled off Bokuto. The man moaned and closed his eyes harder as if to prove he hadn't. Akaashi turned back around to face his boyfriend. He sat with his butt rubbing up against Bokuto's shaft. He stared.

Bokuto stayed still, silent, and with his eyes pressed closed. The twitching against Akaashi's ass told him his boyfriend wouldn't stay patient for long. He saw one set of lashes twitch and immediately leaned forward to cover Bokuto's eyes with his gloved hand.

“We're not done yet, Bokuto-san. Do I need to cover your eyes again?”

Bokuto shook his head.

“If I watch you, will you open your eyes?”

Again, Bokuto shook his head.

“Good,” Akaashi said and let his gloved hand slide down Bokuto's face.

Reaching behind him, Akaashi held Bokuto's cock and slid himself onto it once more. It went in easy. He didn't go slowly as he began pouncing on it. Akaashi focused on getting pleasure out of it. Still, he watched Bokuto's expression and couldn't help tightening up when Bokuto moaned.

The man was beautiful too. But, wrecked like this, Akaashi couldn't help feeling a warmer adoration for his boyfriend. Bokuto's lips were parted, brows furrowed, face and arms and chest blushed. All because of Akaashi. All because he trusted Akaashi.

“K-Keiji.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi moaned in response. He couldn't keep back his own sounds now.

It would be easier to cum if Bokuto was thrusting up, but that's not what Akaashi wanted. He swiveled his hips getting Bokuto's tip right where he wanted it before cumming. His whole body shook and he sprayed across Bokuto's stomach and chest. He grinned at his mess and let out a tired chuckle.

“Kei...ji,” Bokuto said.

Akaashi reached out for Bokuto and held his cheek. “Cum.”

Suddenly, Akaashi felt himself jerked forward as Bokuto lifted his hips still inside him. The friction made his body tingle as he was still sensitive, but he took it and moaned when Bokuto finally came deep inside of him.

“K-keiji,” Bokuto whined.

“Feels like...a lot,” Akaashi said, finally feeling the signs of exhaustion.

Akaashi pulled off Bokuto. He felt Bokuto’s cum dribble out and down his leg mixing in with his own sprayed across his boyfriend's chest. He grabbed for Bokuto's cuffs and undid them, freeing his arms. They laid limp at Bokuto's sides, hands curling and uncurling.

“You can open your eyes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said.

Slowly, Bokuto fluttered his lashes apart and met Akaashi's eyes. They were vulnerable at first as they met his then they smiled showing patience and trust. They watched as Akaashi lifted his gloved hand to his lips and pulled off the single glove. He flung it across the room and cupped Bokuto's face with both hands letting his thumbs kiss Bokuto's lips.

Akaashi’s sign for 'Done'.

Immediately, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi and pulled him into a hug. He shifted them so they laid on their sides on the bed. Akaashi barely managed to get comfortable before he was peppered with kisses on his face, Bokuto's hands roaming his body. Showing affection, being able to finally touch, was part of Bokuto's after care. Akaashi made sure to thank him for each kiss with one of his own and stayed close.

“Koutorou, how are you?” Akaashi asked.

“Hmm, wound up, but in a good way. My legs don't hurt as much as last time. I think you went light on me.”

Akaashi scoffed. “You just gained more padding since last I had to punish you.”

Bokuto chuckled. “My arms are tired though. Can we take a bath?”

“Of course,” Akaashi agreed.

“I'll sit on the end so you can kiss my thighs. You promised those marks too. Then I'll clean you out in the tub.”

“You're just going to finger me,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto only laughed. “I like torturing you, too, in my own way. Your torture though, it's good.”

“You're just a masochist for my punishment,” Akaashi reminded him and kissed his boyfriend softly.

“That I am,” Bokuto agreed. “But it's also because I love you, Keiji.”

Ah, those were the words that Akaashi couldn't let Bokuto utter during their plays. I love you always undid him and he would do anything this man asked. Akaashi buried his face in Bokuto's chest forgetting about how gross they both were.

“I love you, too, Koutorou.”

  
  



	2. Another Round of Trust Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't suppose to exist but here it is. 
> 
> Kink Warnings: Predator/Prey kinda but not really. Muzzles. Ropes.

**Another Round of Trust Games**

**(BokuAka BDSM Oneshot)**

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lately, Akaashi had been visiting hardware stores. He had tools for basic home improvement jobs, but since moving into a house together with Bokuto, Akaashi noticed how much more room there was, and how much better the supports in the house were. Together, they had rigged up a whole system in one room for little games whenever Bokuto had a long break from volleyball. Usually, Akaashi hid them with well placed paintings and hanging plants which never stayed alive very long when guests came over. Their friends knew, the less oblivious ones at least, but their parents thought they were just being cute homeowners.

Nothing Akaashi was currently doing was cute.

The ropes were rougher than Akaashi liked them to be, he noted as he pulled the last knot tight on Bokuto's arm. He preferred the colorful ropes from the sex shop, but they were expensive and Akaashi needed something less durable. Akaashi double checked that all knots were sturdy, but there were still weak points and stepped away to admire his work.

Bokuto was knelt on the floor with his hands behind his back. He was naked and bound in intricate rope patterns. Akaashi had studied each one over the course of a month to make sure they were the optimum design to enhance his man's body, following the lines of his muscles. Akaashi was particularly proud of the bra-like shape pushing up Bokuto's pectorals. He had wanted to add some below the belt, but that wasn't the best decision for tonight's play and Akaashi had worked hard for tonight.

Bokuto's golden eyes were still glazed from having Akaashi's mouth on his cock while they watched two movies back to back after lunch. Akaashi could taste the cum he's swallowed, but he knew that taste well. It wasn’t hard to imagine. Bokuto had cum a few times during the movie and Akaashi hadn't complained about it even though he’d continuously reminded Bokuto he shouldn’t. There would be a punishment. That morning, Akaashi had woken up to Bokuto staring at him and asked to be pleasured. He didn't often ask for that so the darling man Bokuto was all too eagerly performed. He had done such a thorough job that Akaashi almost fucked the day's plans away. Instead, once he had cum, he'd rushed off to plug himself up before Bokuto could beg to go further.

Those had both been signs to Bokuto that today was a play day. There would be punishment and reward.

Akaashi remembered the grin on Bokuto's face when he'd come back from 'relieving' himself after the movie to drink champagne with his man. He’d dressed in a translucent pink baby doll style lingerie set, cups low enough that his nipples peeked out. Bokuto had called him beautiful. Akaashi knew he meant it, he always meant it. They shared kisses as they drank their champagne then it was off to the playroom.

Akaashi said kneel. Bokuto did and stayed.

Now they were here.

“Bokuto-san, how do they feel?” Akaashi asked.

“Good. Kind of feels like a really good hug, but all over my body,” Bokuto answered.

Akaashi knelt back down and teased his fingers beneath some of the looser ropes. He leaned in and initiated a kiss. It was messy and distracting. Akaashi's hand moved down. He took a firm grip of Bokuto's cock and rubbed his thumb along the rubber cock ring he'd placed there. Bokuto moaned.

“That's so mean, Keiji,” the man whined.

Akaashi stroked him. “You came so much today already. I warmed it up so much, it should be nice and tired.”

Bokuto laughed. “I filled your mouth, it was dripping out.”

“I told you not to cum, but you did and now our couch has a stain.” Akaashi let his nails lightly drag on Bokuto's balls.

Bokuto shuddered and hissed. “So mean.”

“Not mean, you need to listen, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi moved his hand back up. He teased the man's nipples, but resisted the urge to touch his lips to them. Bokuto never minded when Akaashi groped him randomly throughout the day. He said living together gave them that freedom. Akaashi traced Bokuto's neck and jaw next, his heart racing at just how attractive his man was. Finally, he came to Bokuto's lips. There was a glint in his eyes that Akaashi didn't catch until it was too late. He pulled his fingers away as Bokuto nipped at them.

“Bokuto-san!”

The man only leaned forward and playfully tried to bite at Akaashi again.

Akaashi's eyes narrowed. He pushed Bokuto back and stood.

“Keiji~ are you mad? Did I bite you too hard?”

“I'm not mad,” Akaashi said and went to a table where he had laid out items. “I told you what tonight's play was. If you're going to act like a wild animal then I will be treating you like one.”

Akaashi lifted a wired cage muzzle from a table set aside and walked back over to Bokuto. Bokuto frowned and whined as Akaashi put the muzzle over his head. He looked more like a wrongfully punished rambunctious dog than a wild beast, but Akaashi was confident that would change.

“Keiji~ why does this fit so well?” Bokuto asked.

“Of course it does. I have to make sure you won't bite while I punish you,” Akaashi said and pulled out a soft silk glove.

The moment Akaashi slid the glove onto his left hand, Bokuto sat up and looked alert. His gold eyes followed Akaashi's covered hand and he pressed his lips together.

“That's right, no words unless it's my name or to tell me to stop unless I ask you a direct question. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Keiji,” Bokut said, his voice dropping to a low rumble.

Akaashi grinned and patted Bokuto's head as he walked behind him. “You were such a good boy this morning, but then you came when I said not to. We need to work on how long you last. I'm going to tease you until you can't hold it back anymore. There's one thing you always want and you'll have to take it.”

Bokuto whined.

Yes, Akaashi knew well Bokuto didn't lose control often. He loved giving Akaashi control and Akaashi loved being depended on during play and outside of it. Bokuto almost never just took Akaashi even when he was so horny he would attach himself to Akaashi's hip. Akaashi always had to give him a sign and even then he treated Akaashi gently.

Akaashi didn't always want to be treated gently. He knew Bokuto's limits, but at this stage it was time Bokuto realized he knew Akaashi's too.

Akaashi picked up a crop from the table. He smacked it against his hand. The muscles off Bokuto's back flexed beneath the ropes as the sound. Akaashi licked his lips. His man was delicious. Akaashi approached. He lifted a leg and pressed his foot against Bokuto's back. Slowly, he began pushing him down.

“Down.”

Bokuto lowered with a grown. He glanced back at Akaashi. Akaashi still held his foot to Bokuto's back. He wiggled his toes beneath the ropes teasingly. From Bokuto's position, he could see up the short skirt of the lingerie where Akaashi still had an anal plug stretching him out. Bokuto’s cheeks flushed and he looked away.

“Embarrassed? But you want it. I know what it looks like when you see something you want, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said.

Akaashi removed his foot and stepped back. He tapped the crop lightly to Bokuto's ass before bringing it back and letting it hit with a smack. Bokuto let out a moan and wriggled in his hunched over position.

“How many do you want?”

Bokuto didn't answer.

“I already know, but you want more.”

Akaashi smacked twice before resting. He lifted his foot again and let it rub against his man's toned ass, cooling down the abused area. He went three more smacks, alternating between cheeks. The next time he rested, Akaashi rubbed the crop down Bokuto's thighs before placing three more smacks against then that had his man keening. Akaashi placed the crop away and watched Bokuto's ass muscles as they contracted from the pain and pleasure. Akaashi leaned down and placed his gloved hand on the small of Bokuto's back. He lifted his other hand and gave Bokuto's ass two more slaps.

“Ah! K-Keiji!”

“See, you can take more now. How does it feel?”

“Good,” Bokuto answered.

“Do you want more attention, Bokuto-san?”

“Please, Keiji,” he begged.

It wasn't time yet. Akaashi looked at the set of toys he'd laid out. He thought about pushing a plug into Bokuto's hole, but stretching him out would take too long. Akaashi also was confident that his fingers, longer than Bokuto's, would reach Bokuto's prostate when Akaashi didn't want them to. He wanted Bokuto to be on the edge, but he didn't want him to cum. He had teased him and made him cum all day for that purpose.

Akaashi reached between Bokuto's legs and grabbed his balls. He fondled them delighted in the low rumbling whine Bokuto let out. He could hear Bokuto muttering to himself.

“Are you close? Does the ring hurt? You have to tell me if it's too tight. You're so thick, but you get even thicker when you're hard. It's hard to find the right size. Not that that's anything new. You had to get your suit tailored five times because it just wouldn’t fit you right.”

Akaashi chuckled and reached up with his gloved hand then stroked down Bokuto's back. 

“It was because of your broad shoulders and thick chest.”

His hand moved down to Bokuto's ass and thighs. “And your butt and thighs. They probably didn't mind getting to touch such a man so much.”

“K-Keiji.”

“What is it? Did you like them touching you? I know you like the attention,” Akaashi said. “You like when all eyes are on you, when you're the center of the stadium. You're amazing, beautiful, powerful. I want you to feel how powerful, Bokuto-san. Even in here where the only eyes are mine.”

Akaashi suddenly pressed his hips against Bokuto's back. He slotted his dick between Bokuto's ass cheeks and began to hump. Bokuto jerked forward, but Akaashi reached out and grabbed his wrist where they were tied behind his back.

“Don't move. You're getting attention from me. Such intimate attention. You would let me put it in if I asked, you don't even have to be desperate for it. You wouldn't beg for it, though. No. You'll beg to put it in me, though, isn’t that right?”

“Yes.” But, Bokuto began to move his hips back against Akaashi.

Heat rose in Akaashi's chest and he moved faster. Occasionally, he felt the rim of Bokuto's hole, but that wasn't the goal. He was using Bokuto and the man loved it.

“Ha...ha...Bokuto-san, wouldn't you like...to do this to me...mmnh...?”

“Keiji~.” Bokuto pleaded.

“Bokuto-san, the plug feels like it'll slip out. You could slide right in. I could wear it around our house if you wanted. Do you think about that? Do you think about bending me over our shiny kitchen counters and pulling my pants down and slipping right in? Do you think about doing it right up against the door when we arrive home together? How about when you're watching the game? Do you want to just pull me down on your dick and yell at the screen while Kuroo's on the other line?”

“Keiji, please.”

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto's face hidden against the floor. His ears were red. Cute.

“Ah...I”m....ah.” Akaashi came across Bokuto's back. Some of it catching on the ropes. He slumped forward and chuckled. He hadn't realized he was pent up, too. It would be a few minutes before he was hard, but he wasn't quite done yet.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said softly and curled himself along Bokuto's back.

Bokuto tried to hide himself more, but the muzzle didn't make it easy.

Akaashi touched his man's red ear with his gloved hand and whispered against it. “I'd let you.”

A rumble vibrated through Bokuto's body. Akaashi could feel it in his own. He could feel Bokuto's body tensing. He could feel him trying to hold himself back and he must be throbbing to have Akaashi now.

Just a little more.

Akaashi pulled himself away and stood back up.

“Look at me Bokuto-san,” Akaashi commanded.

Grumbling, Bokuto sat up and turned his head to look at Akaashi. His eyes were red and they held a glare when they looked at Akaashi. It made Akaashi shiver with delight.

“Bokuto-san, watch.”

Akaashi lifted the skirt of his lingerie and began stroking himself. With his gloved hand, he played with his nipples that poked out over the edge of the lingerie's cups. The fabric felt nice against them, but he knew what would feel nicer. Bokuto's jaw slackened while his body tensed. His muscles looked good when Bokuto looked like he was about to pounce. Akaashi licked his lips. He turned and lifted the back of the lingerie. He leaned forward and gave Bokuto a clear view of his ass as he removed the plug from inside. He grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them. Showing off his excited hole.

“Wouldn't you feel so good in here, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi teased. Outside of their play time, Akaashi didn't usually use such vulgar talk, at least no more than one line. Here there was an understanding that Bokuto wouldn't tease him. Akaashi was in charge and he could say what he wanted. “You want it, don't you? Every time you ask me for it, you're already dripping precum. Just a horny beast.”

Bokuto growled.

Akaashi grinned.

“Yes, you're a beast, but you're all tied up.” Akaashi lowered the skirt and turned back to Bokuto. “I think I might leave you like this, frustrated and tied up, muzzled. You have such beastly desires deep down inside. Like on the court.”

“Keiji.”

He was begging, but there was a warning growl to it.

Akaashi lifted his gloved hand in a calming motion. “You do need to be punished. I wonder if I've punished you enough.”

Bokuto looked almost defeated at that. Was Akaashi really going to make him wait here helpless to his commands? Punishment was part of the play and Akaashi had punished Bokuto similarly, but not after working Bokuto up this much.

“It would be very cruel of me, wouldn't it?” Akaashi said. “I have to train my beast properly, though.”

Akaashi walked past Bokuto and let his gloved hand stroke against Bokuto’s shoulder, tapping it twice. Akaashi only managed to walk two step in front of Bokuto before there was a loud growl and he was tackled to the floor.

Akaashi let out a yelp of surprise as he was wrestled down onto the floor of their playroom. He put up a miniscule fight as he was manhandled into a missionary position with Bokuto between his legs. His hips were lifted and then his ass parted as Bokuto's dick slid into him. Akaashi gasped, words of warning on his lips, but he didn't feel the cock ring. There would be a punishment later for taking that off without his permission, but for now, Akaashi enjoyed finally being filled.

Bokuto started to move and Akaashi took a moment to look up at the mess he'd made of his man. Bokuto was still covered in ropes, but some were frayed, the weak points Bokuto had used to physically break free. He still had his muzzle on and was staring down at Akaashi apologetic, but angry, and oh so lustful. He fucked into Akaashi hard, eventually getting the perfect angle against Akaashi's prostate to drive him crazy. Akaashi arched up and began to halfheartedly fight Bokuto off.

“You beast!” Akaashi screamed, but it ended with a laugh, he couldn't help it. He felt so good.

Bokuto was so powerful, but he rarely showed that to Akaashi. Akaashi wasn't weak himself and he liked being in charge, but he also liked this freedom. It felt like falling, scary and thrilling, but he knew Bokuto would catch him.

Bokuto grabbed one of Akaashi's hands and held it down against the floor. The force of the hold almost felt crushing even though Akaashi's hand was a bit longer. Akaashi quickly dug his other hand into Bokuto's hair before he could hold that one down, too. He tugged at the silver and black strands, but really he was sneaking his way to the muzzle still on Bokuto.

He wanted that mouth.

A firm grip and Akaashi was able to pull the muzzle free. His wrist was grabbed immediately and held down. Before Akaashi could aks for a kiss, he felt teeth sink into his shoulder.

“Bokuto-san!”

It hurt. It felt good. Akaashi's dick was hard again and his legs were shaking.

Bokuto kept moving. His mouth moved. He bit more. He sucked marks into Akaashi's chest. Akaashi could only squeeze down on Bokuto, suddenly feeling lost in ecstasy. Then Bokuto finally kissed him.

Akaashi bit into Bokuto's lip as he came. Bokuto hissed, but continued to kiss his face with sloppy effort as he moved inside Akaashi, not letting up. It was almost too much, but then Akaashi's felt the added wetness inside him and squeezed his thighs around Bokuto's hips.

“Keiji?”

Akaashi opened his eyes. He had to blink them a few times before he could focus on Bokuto hovering above him. He looked tired, but worried. Like a puppy that had done something wrong.

“I'm alright,” Akaashi assured. “Let my hands go.”

Bokuto eased up his hold and Akaashi slipped his hands free. He held them in front of his face and slipped the glove off his left hand throwing it god knows where. Then, he cupped his man's face and pressed his thumbs to Bokuto's bleeding lips.

Bokuto kissed them.

Done.

Bokuto continued to kiss them then moved his kisses all over Akaashi's face and neck.

“Koutorou, stop, are you alright?” Akaashi asked. “I bit your lip, I didn't mean to.”

“I don't care about that,” Bokuto said and buried his face against his bite mark on Akaashi's shoulder. He held him tight. “I did way worse to you.”

“No, you did exactly what I wanted. Did you not like it?”

Bokuto shook his head. “It's not that. You're right, I have beastly desires for you.”

“I know. I don't mind it,” Akaashi assured and petted his hands through his man's hair. “You're my beast after all, though you're mostly a gentle beast.”

“That can't be helped. I want to cherish you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Akaashi said and looked up at an end table by the door where light glinted off two gold rings they had taken off before starting. “I don't think you can cherish me anymore than you already have. I'm yours.”

Bokuto lifted his head and stared down at Akaashi. “You are, you're my Bokuto-san, now, too.”

Akaashi smiled up at Bokuto. “Bokuto Keiji.” 

The name meant nothing. Akaashi just wanted to be Bokuto's man, his husband.


End file.
